Don't Touch Him!
by Miss Model
Summary: Evan had been broken. Since that day, he couldn't speak a word, couldn't talk to anyone besides Mir- but using telepathy. He joins Aran and Mercedes on the quest to defeat the Black Wings, and slowly... he finds himself falling in love along the way. Yaoi! Aran/Evan, dark-themes. Read at your own risk!
1. Speechless?

**Dr8wy's Note: **Fuck, I don't get why I can't download Maplestory again! Stupid updates! Jamming my computer :( Now I wish I could get the already downloaded programme from one of my friends... maybe Nikololi, but he has school. Sad! Wanted to continue training Ryuurako!

Anyway, here's more yaoi-goodness for you Maple Lovers out there! The Phantom X Evan one that I last wrote was kinda a mess, so hopefully this makes up for it.

**Warning(S): **If it's from me, you know there's yaoi. Back off, haters! Oh, and there's rape too, though it won't actually be completely described... Don't wanna torment any possible newbies to yaoi out there, plus I kinda make lemons awkward, so I'm going to have to work on that! This story is Aran/Evan, btw! (If you didn't catch the categories.)

Oh, and rapin' ahead. Right down there. Some angst on Evan's part, but don't worry, because the romance comes in later, and so does the adventure! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maplestory, Nexon does. I am a pathetic human being with no life whatsoever.

* * *

**Don't Touch Him!  
**A oneshot by Dr8wy

* * *

"Don't you see?" Hiver said, smirking. "You can't win."

Evan was trembling, his body aching and Mir was unconscious, a few meters away from him. There was blood splatter on the floor near the brunet, and broken furniture littered the once clean Frog House.

But he couldn't give up, not now!

"You _b-bastard_...!" Evan tried to push himself off the ground, but his arms wouldn't listen. His clothes were torn and dirty, and tinged with sweat from all the effort and mana he used up during the battle. He then noticed the nasty cut on his left arm, where blood was flowing steadily out of the wound. Biting his lip, he tried to use his clothes to wrap up the bleeding wound, but it wouldn't reach.

"Give it up, kid. You never had a chance from the start. Though I have to thank you for completing all those menial tasks for me. Good job." Hiver smirked, pulling Evan up by his arms. The magician cried out in pain as he was slammed against a green-brick wall, those gloved hands holding him firmly in place. His back burned from the impact, and he suspected that he might have been bleeding from the back, too.

Why wasn't anyone coming to save him? They must have heard the loud explosions and sounds of battle, especially Mir's mighty roars...

He struggled against Hiver's grip, trying to break free and tend to Mir. The dragon was his top concern- and Mir had shielded him from a blast. He couldn't just leave his friend lying there.

"Let me go, you _creep_! What more do you want from me?" The brunet cried, feeling warm tears roll down his pale cheeks, struggling against the firm grip. Why couldn't Hiver just leave him alone...? The shame, the self-disgust and regret of ever helping the Black Wings was _overbearing_. The feeling of helplessness then overcame him as Hiver leaned in closer, making him feel even smaller and insignificant.

"What I want? Hm..." Hiver seemed to think this over, the sunglasses that covered his eyes prevented Evan from seeing any emotion in the man's eyes.

He stared at Evan's face, and leaned in, licking one of the tears from Evan's cheeks. The boy let out a pathetic sounding cry, and struggled harder than before. Hiver didn't care, in fact, he merely tightened his grip. Bruises were sure to form on the teenager's delicate skin.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want your _precious_ dragon to be harmed, would you? I've got men waiting outside, ready to carry out any orders I give."

Evan screamed in frustration, but ceased moving. He couldn't endanger his friend any more. It was his fault that he had failed to dodge the incoming attack, and he was the one who cause Mir to get hurt. It was all his fault.

He was_ pathetic_.

The member of the Black Wings smiled. "Good boy, Evan. _Good boy_. But don't blame it on me, it's your fault for being so naive." The man adjusted his shades and pressed Evan against the wall, reaching for the boy's pants. He slid them down slowly, Evan choking and sobbing. The brunet began to realise what Hiver was going to do to him. "You're horrible... _you're a monster_!" Evan cried, sobs racking his body.

Hiver shrugged.

"Yeah. And you're only thirteen... guess that makes me a monster, yes." And he lifted Evan's hips up into the air, palms gripping Evan's ass cheeks and spreading them apart, admiring the smooth skin and unblemished legs. His back was virginal, too. The thought made the Black Wings member smirk in anticipation.

"But for that comment... Well, I don't really like being called a monster... so you'll have to pay for it."

And he unzipped his neatly pressed black dress pants, gripping his erection in his gloved fingers. Pressing the head of his cock to Evan's entrance, he thrust in.

Evan's scream was muffled by gloved fingers stuffed into his mouth almost instantly, as the man slammed into him again and again, ignoring the violent jerks of the lithe body from the pain and the cuts that reopened, fresh blood dripping onto the floor. Hiver slapped Evan's face to keep him from screaming too loudly, picking up the pace of his thrusts, making Evan's fists clench in pain.

It seemed like hours, that motion repeating again, and again, and again. With each thrust, Evan lost a bit of his soul. He felt filthy, unclean. Hiver's hands roamed all over his body, chucking his shirt across the room, tweaking the magician's nipples. Evan wanted to puke.

The burning sensation at his behind was unbearable. There was probably bleeding.

Mir was still unconscious, having protected his master from a blow that would've killed the latter earlier, unknowing to the events that were happening to Evan. Good. Evan wouldn't want the young dragon to know. Although he was larger than him physically, his mental state was still that of a child much younger than himself. He had to protect Mir, as a promise to Mir's father- the onyx dragon Afrien... Mir's father.

The dragon master's voice came out raspy and drained as he yelped in pain, as Hiver flipped him up against his chest, whimpering in sync as the older man thrust into him, spreading his thighs apart with his gloved fingers and groaning against the younger boy's ear.

"Such a tight ass..." Hiver grunted, adjusting his shades once more. "In a literal sense, of course." And with that, he quickened his pace, his moans becoming slightly louder as he reached orgasm. Finally, ejaculated into Evan, filling him with seed, liking the day it dripped onto the floor as he pulled out of the boy.

Evan sobbed, feeling the disgusting liquid drip down his thighs as the Black Wings member laid him on the floor, tossing a piece of cloth over his bare legs.

Mir began to stir, and his tail began to twitch. Hiver glanced backwards at the dragon, giving a little sigh. "That's a shame. I was hoping to go _another_ round, but I really don't have time to fend off an angry dragon while I'm at it, too."

Thanking the gods for Mir in his mind, Evan clutched the towel to himself, bringing his knees to his chest. He was looking at Hiver, a petrified look in his eyes, the angry bruise on his face seemed to be even more evident than before.

He felt empty. Broken.

"... Well, it was nice knowing you, _Evan_," Hiver sneered his name. "Goodbye." And with that, the Black Wings Official turned and walked through the doors, leaving Evan alone in the Frog House, scared, naked and trembling.

Mir purred and began to twitch again. Faster than a striker, Evan grabbed the towel to wipe away the bodily fluids left by Hiver and threw on his clothes, trying to make himself look as normal as possible.

"M-master? Did we loose?" Mir croaked, blearily opening one eye. The dragon master sighed in relief at this- Mir still seemed to be okay. No memory loss or difficulty speaking, anyway. Could dragons even get amnesia?

Slowly, the teenager opened his mouth to speak... No words came out. He faltered. What the-

"Huh? I can't hear you, master." Mir said, flapping his wings and flying off the ground, over to where Evan was leaning against the wall. "C'mon, speak up!"

The brunet tried; but to no avail. He had lost his voice. All because of... of _that_. Was he that weak? To loose his ability to speak because of some mental trauma caused by a scum-bag from the Black Wings?

Somehow, he felt more disgusted with himself than ever.

Feeling the familiar sting of tears in his eyes, Evan quickly hoisted himself onto Mir's saddle, keeping his face pressed against Mir's scaly neck. He couldn't stop the uncontrollable shivering and hiccups that erupted next, accompanied by sobbing.

"Master...? Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Mir asked, with concern, turning his head back sideways to glance at Evan's frame. The dragon master shook his head, managing to look up and give his best friend a slight smile.

"_I'm fine, Mir_." Evan said, using telepathy to transfer his thoughts to Mir's mind. The dragon's eyes widened slightly. Now that was impressive! They had been working on their telepathy skills as Master and Dragon, but they weren't very good at it. But now... it seemed as though it came as naturally as breathing.

"_I'm just tired... please, take me home._" Evan thought, stroking Mir's scales weakly. "_Back to Henesys_?" Mir replied, spreading his wings and flapping them, lifting them several feet off the ground.

The dragon master nodded, closing his eyes. He was going home.


	2. Warmth of Heart

**Dr8wy's Note: **No reviews, but a lovely message and piece of advice from my dear wifey, so this chapter's dedicated to her ;D Love you babe. And well, I promise it gets better with some Aran/Evan and Phantom/Evan goodness!

What happened in the last chapter may have mindfucked the most of you, but whatever, because I'm an asshole like that. Hehehe.

**Warning(S): **In case the last chapter of butt-rapin' wake you up, this is YAOI. And kinda hardcore. Oh and btw, Evan's Mom has sort've a British accent. Hee hee hee. Nothing but family reunions in this chappie.

**Disclaimer: **All rights and Maplestory belongs to Nexon.

* * *

**Don't Touch Him!  
**Chapter 2

* * *

Wincing at the bright light, Evan squeezed his eyes shut. Where was he...?

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the wind blowing in his hair- he had been on a ship back to Victoria Island. Slowly easing his eyes open, he took in his surroundings... and almost cried with joy.

He was home. Back in his old room on the Henesys Pig Farm, where Utah, his Mother and Father were. He was home!

Pushing himself out of bed, he winced at the soreness of his bottom. Willing away the bad thoughts with images of his family, he forced himself firmly onto his two feet and walked towards the bedroom door across the wooden-panelled floor, pulling it open. Hearing the familiar sounds of cutlery clinking from the kitchen, he eagerly increased his pathetic wobble.

Evan tried to speak. Nothing happened. He clenched his fists and hit the walls of his home with a fist. There was no response. He tried again, but harder.

The sound of metal clanging was heard, as if someone had dropped something. Then the next thing he knew, he was being engulfed in a tight hug, the familiar scent of rosewood brushing his nostrils. His mother's perfume.

"Oh, Evan! You're awake! We were so worried about you, you've been out of it for a week now! Don't you _dare_ pull a stunt like that EVER AGAIN! You hear me! You disappear for _weeks_ and you Father and I go tizzy with worry until Lady Athena Pierce _herself_ comes to our door and tells us you're on a mission! Then a _dragon_ shows up on our doorstep with you out cold on his back!" By the time she finished her short rant, Anna was practically strangling the boy.

Evan choked, swatting at his Mother's hands. She squeaked, removing the offending appendages immediately. "Whoops! I'm sorry, darling. My temper got the better to me."

Then once more, she pulled him against her bosom for a tight hug. "I've missed you, Evan."

Feeling a pleasant warmth seep into his chest at his mother's affection, Evan smiled, closing his eyes. He took in the familiar feeling of his home, from the light pouring into the house via the well-polished windows to the fire crackling fiercely.

"_I've missed you too, Mom._" He mouthed, gripping the back of her apron.

* * *

Utah paced around the fields, not really caring to pay attention to where he was going. He had some serious thinking to do. His little brother was home, after so many weeks of being missing.

He really didn't know what to feel. Part of him just wanted to embrace his little brother and never let him go ever again- while the other half wanted to beat the little runt up for scaring them like that.

Father, Mother and himself had gone berserk with worry when Evan failed to return home for supper that night.

And to top it off, some idiot Bandit had been ranting about how he'd picked up a cute boy off the streets and made him his property. Utah had confronted the man and turned a chopper against the man (do not be fooled by the overalls- Utah was pretty strong after years of farm work compared to Evan, who had been babied by their parents almost his whole life. Well, the boy was only 13 years old after all), thinking it was Evan.

As it turned out, the bandit's 'cute boy' turned out to be some random blonde archer with a speech impediment. Utah had growled and tossed the man aside, stomping off to find Camila. He had to tell her of Evan's missing status.

Following that, there were many sleepless nights with Utah tossing and turning on his bed, not paying attention in school (despite that he was already 16 and ready to enter his tertiary education), crying to himself about how he should have kept a close watch on his brother, rather than allowing him to wander out of the farm on his own.

Even Utah had sent him to school every morning! Evan never left the farm alone, _ever_. It was some sort of unspoken fact amongst their family, except of course, to Evan.

Before the raven-haired farm-boy could continue on his inner debate, he heard the sound of familiar footsteps, and was promptly tacked onto the floor. He groaned, rubbing his sore nose and flicking the dirt of his arms. "What the-"

Evan cried, clutching at his brother's shirt.

Oh, fuck it, Utah thought, giving his brother several pats on the back and heaving a large sigh. His 'payback' could wait till later. Now, all he needed and _wanted _to do was to hold his brother close and convince himself that this wasn't another hallucination.

He'd never let this little runt go again.

... Then the growling of both their stomachs interrupted the brotherly moment.

"Let's go find Dad, and go back home for lunch." Utah said, coughing in embarrassment and staring off to the side. Evan giggled, clutching at his brother's arm.

"_Okay!_" The boy said soundlessly. Utah faltered, remembering what the dragon had said.

Evan was mute.

* * *

Grid stared at Mir... and the dragon stared back.

Neither had known for how long this little staring contest had gone on for. The farmer had been feeding the pigs and piling up the haystacks (which had been Evan's job, but after the boy had gone missing...) when the large scaly creature approached him.

The man stayed cautious of the creature, but not cold. After all, it had saved his son by bringing him home. The dragon must have been exhausted after carrying Evan all the way from _Ludus Lake_, where Ludibrium castle was.

_Ludibrium_...? That was hundreds of miles away! You even had to take an exchange ship from Orbis platform, where he had only been once, delivering goods for the elves there, requested by Grendel the Really Old. They didn't get much meat up there, it seemed.

The man sighed, scratching his head. According to the dragon, Evan had been touring around the Maple World with it, saving people and doing battle against evil. Needless to say, he had been rather dumbfounded as the beast had retold the tales of their adventure during dinner (outdoors, because it couldn't eat at the table).

Finally... the dragon had told them of Evan's current inability to speak.

He himself had been shocked, face shell-white. Anna had been wide-eyed, but she didn't care much about the gory details. She was just glad her precious little boy was home. Utah refused to believe any of it.

But Mir hadn't seemed to be lying... not that Grid really knew how to read dragons and their expressions.

Then finally Mir broke their eye-contact, eyes brightening. "I'd know that aura anywhere! Evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" The dragon exclaimed, flying over and tackling the approaching brunet to the ground.

Evan squeaked softly in pain, and grabbed Mir's horns with his palms, calmly rubbing them. "_It's okay, Mir. I'm fine now. And thank you... for bringing me home. You're the best!_" Evan smiled at Mir, telepathic skills at work. The dragon glowed with pride. "I'm just glad you're back to normal now- well... almost."

"... Son?" Evan turned his attention to his father, who was staring at him, eyes looking a bit glossy. Utah rolled his eyes. "Sensitive old man." He snorted, sitting down on a haystack. His father threw him 'the look', and turned back to his youngest son.

"C'mere, you." Grid scooped up the brunet (who had become lighter after a week of no food, but kept healthy thanks to Grendel's magic) and spun him around, high up in the air. "You had us worried sick!"

"No shit." The older brother said, eyebrow raised. Mir playfully slapped Utah's head with his tail. Evan giggled - though it could barely be heard - and gripped his father's arms, wanting to be put down.

"We'll talk more at lunch, then." Grid said, giving his son a smile. Putting his arms around the necks of his two sons, he dragged them towards the direction of their humble abode, where the delicious smell of Anna's famous Macaroni and Cheese was coming from.

* * *

The table was set, and the food smelled delicious. Anna smiled happily as she watched her youngest eat the pasta enthusiastically, glad he was finally getting some proper nutrients after a week of being in a coma.

"Slow down, idiot! You're gonna choke yourself!" Utah chastised, scowling lightly at his brother. Evan smiled sheepishly and continued to eat, though at a much slower pace. The family remained in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food that Anna had prepared.

Grid cleared his throat. "Evan... you should probably get your throat checked." The father began, eyeing his son with concern. Evan halted in consuming his food, and went rigid, lips pressed firmly together. The brunet nodded meekly.

"How did it happen? Did you get into a fight?" Anna asked, worried. Evan didn't reply. He instead continued to chew on his food. Utah seemed unhappy that his brother was choosing to ignore their questions, and opened his mouth to tell him off, but Grid stopped him. He shook his head, placing a firm hand on Utah's shoulder.

The older child narrowed his eyes, but continued to eat, along with the rest of the family.

"Ah! You should go back to town and see your friends! They'd be happy to know you're home!" Anna suggested, smiling. "We didn't get the chance to tell them about your return."

Brightening, the dragon master smiled and sipped some orange juice. He turned to Mir, who was watching them by the fireplace.

"_How'd you like to talk a walk around town?_" Evan asked, waggling his eyebrows. Mir looked up quickly, eyes shining. "Really? Could we get some snacks, too?" The onyx dragon pleaded.

Evan nodded, and Mir whooped with joy.

Anna, Grid and Utah blinked, but shrugged it off, continuing to eat.


	3. The Preparations

**Dr8wy: **Ah, another day, another chapter! Well, just so you know, this entire series is going to be continued all the way to the end of Evan's journal! And since there aren't any 'official' quests for the end of Evan's storyline and level, I think I'll make up some as I go, probably with special appearances by the other jobs, like Adventurers and Resistance.

Do give me any ideas if you have any! I'll be sure to credit you :)

**Disclaimer: **Maplestory belongs to Nexon/Asiasoft!

* * *

**Don't Touch Him!  
**Chapter 3

* * *

Mercedes scowled as she entered the Bowman Headquarters. Today had not been a good day- receiving word that Aran was alive, she had travelled down to Rien to find him.

The way he had greeted her had not been pleasant.

_"Who's the blonde with the bows?" Aran said, scratching his nose and feet up on the back of an armchair. Mercedes sighed, remembering that Aran had lost all his memories and didn't remember her. But he could at least TRY to make a good impression._

_Lilin rolled her eyes (as subtly as she could) and bowed her head slightly towards Mercedes. "Forgive him. He can be a tool sometimes." _

_"Oi! What d'you mean, a 'tool'?" _

A time-wasting banter went back and forth between Lilin, Mercedes and Aran for about forty-five minutes, when the Elf Queen was supposed to be assisting the Rememberer with some quests. Storming back to the port and arriving on Victoria Island, she had ran into a couple of cheeky Rogues who tried hitting on her.

Now, Mercedes loved men. Not on an extreme level, but she loved them all the same. She loved flirting with the princes and lords at the balls during the good old days.

But she hated those who_ thought_ they were man. Those rogues were disgusting- slimy, greasy, annoying peasants who didn't leave her alone until she threatened to beat them up with her bows.

They ran off, shouting insults at her about being a prude.

And to top off all that foolery, she had unfortunately stepped on some Slime goo that was left lying on the ground. Ugh, it felt awful. Her shoes were just... ruined.

This day couldn't get any worse.

Upon entering Athena's usual hangout, she was greeted with a shocking sight. By the big window, there was a brunet boy standing with a familiar-looking headband and outfit on his small frame.

On his hand... that mark... the mark that had decorated _Freud's _hand hundreds of years ago...

"Freud?" She exclaimed, eyes wide. The boy jumped and spun around, and she saw with slight disappointment that this boy was definitely _not_ Freud. He didn't have his handsome look, but rather a pretty face and petite features. He was still adorable looking, though.

His sky-blue eyes were wide, and he looked very young. Twenty, thirty maybe? But then she remembered that humans aged much faster than the elves, this boy was probably just around twelve or thirteen.

The boy said nothing- instead he grabbed a pad and pencil by the window and began scribbling something on it. Raising an eyebrow, she walked up the stairs and joined him on the higher floor, looking at what he was writing.

'_Athena Pierce isn't here if you're looking for her, but she'll be back soon. My name is Evan, and I am not Freud. I'm his successor._'

Those last words shocked her to her very core. Freud's SUCCESSOR? This boy was the next dragon master- the new hero! One of them, anyway.

Brilliant! That meant that there were already three of them reunited- Aran, herself and this boy... Evan.

He seemed reliable enough, and someone she could trust. But why didn't he speak? Was he born a mute? They would have to do something about that, anyway. It wouldn't be good if they couldn't understand anything vital he had to tell them during battles and such.

"What happened to your voice?" She asked uncertainly. He tensed, and she knew she had touched upon a sensitive issue with him. He fiddled with the pen, and after a few more seconds of hesitation, wrote something else on the paper.

'_Emotional trauma. At least that's what Miss Athena says. She's at the apothecary's now, getting me some herbs._'

Mercedes nodded, deciding that she wouldn't ask why. She'd only ask what she needed to know- and she didn't want to make the boy feel any more uncomfortable than he already did.

He continued to scribble.

'_Who are you? I can't help but feel as though you're someone special._' He showed her the words, biting his lip nervously. She smiled at the cute way he had asked. What a charming little boy!

"I am Mercedes. One of the heroes that battle against the Black Mage a hundred years ago. Like Aran, I was frozen in ice due to the a curse, but I haven't lost my memories like how he did, thankfully. I can only assume that we shall have to reunite once again to fend off the Black Mage."

Her words made him nervous. '_I don't think I'm ready, Mercedes. I'm not strong enough yet._' She nodded. "Yes, but neither am I. Being sealed away in ice for so long has weakened me, and Aran has lost memory of all the skills he possessed. We will all have to start training from scratch. Have you met Aran yet, by the way?"

The dragon master shook his head. He'd only heard tales of a fearsome and honourable warrior that was sealed away in Rien from some warriors on board the ship towards Orbis once. He had never considered meeting Aran, though...

Well that had been a stupid thing NOT to do. He should have met up with the man sooner!

The dual-bow master giggled. "It's alright! I'm sure we'll all have to meet sooner or later- The Queen of Erev is throwing a Peace Party to unite all of the Maple World against the Black Wings. It was probably Neinheart's idea though."

Evan paled. A party? He wasn't good at normal birthday parties, let alone diplomatic ones. It sounded like a really... extravagant event.

"It's in two days, actually. Now that I've found you, you're definitely coming with me!" Mercedes stated. Stated. It wasn't a request, nor an invite- it was a statement.

The Elf Queen wouldn't take no for an answer. And somehow she got the feeling that Evan and Cygnus would get along well on friendlier terms, being the youngest people she knew, both on the side against the Black Wings.

Yes, she was good at this. A people-person.

The brunet let out a (silent) squeak. He just hoped everything went as smoothly as possible. Eyeing Evan with a knowing look in her eyes, Mercedes smiled and patted him on the back.

"It'll be fine, Evan! I'll help you with the preparations, and I'm sure little Athena would be happy to help." She offered kindly. Evan raised his eyebrows at the great Athena Pierce being referred to as 'little'.

Well, this was the Elf Queen he was with after all.

Just then, the doors opened and someone stepped into the house. "Evan, I'm back! I got some herbs and potions that will help soothe your throat and hopefully heal you- oh, Your Highness! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes! We're going to help Evan here with the Peace Party coming up."

"That... sounds like fun."

Evan shook his head. It sounded really nerve-wrecking. Not that he had any choice in the matter.

* * *

Phantom was so bored.

Nothing interesting had happened recently, and he didn't really feel like training all day, despite the need for him to gain strength again- he'd seen enough of that via Aran, unknown to the latter.

He was the only hero he knew the whereabouts of. He had heard rumours that Mercedes was back, but wasn't really surprised. The heroes were awakening simultaneously. Most of the Maple World saw this as a good sign, but Phantom knew better.

Even if they had come back, they were weak, powerless. It would take them time to gain strength, while at the same time those dreaded Black Wings were using all their resources to ensure the revival of the Black Mage.

Blah.

Well, at least three of the heroes had returned... Demon Slayer's whereabouts were unknown to him, and Freud had died in battle... But a few of his 'reliable henchmen' had told him of stories about how a boy with a particularly large lizard had been assisting the people of Maple.

There were no such thing as 'large lizards' that followed around humans as companions. He could only assume that it was... a dragon. The dragons that were more well-known were those that could be found in Leafre, but from his source's information, the dragon was dark-blue, and had golden horns.

An Onyx Dragon. Freud's heir, maybe? Or perhaps Afrien's child?

Interesting! Where could this boy be now, he wondered... Maybe looking him up (spying... stalking... all the same thing) would provide him with _some _entertainment.

"Lord Phantom! A letter for you." One of his maids, Jasmine, handed him a sealed envelope. It was light, and had... the crest of Ereve as it's seal! He grinned, and swiftly slid a finger in-between the flap and cover, separating the seal from the envelope without damaging it.

_Dear Phantom,_

_You are hereby invited to the upcoming Peace Party in Ereve that will take place in two days, at the Queen's Royal Castle. This is a ball to celebrate and unite the heroes and forces against the Black Mage and encourage the Maple World to work together to prevent the evil from overcoming the peace and stability as we know it. _

_The dress-code for this event is formal, and the ball will begin at sundown. Dinner will be held in the Royal Garden, and dancing in the ballroom. _

_We do hope that you will attend and grace us with your presence. _

_Yours sincerely,  
_

_Neinheart, the Royal Advisor._

Phantom chuckled at the stiff-tone the letter had. What a stuck-up ass that Neinheart was! Though he couldn't fault the man for his dedication to his job or the queen. He did respect the advisor... to a certain extent.

And he was sure that he would have never been invited if Neinheart had a choice. It must have been the young Queen Cygnus' doing. Not to mention she reminded him so much of Aria... Same face, same values, though she was a little shy.

But he didn't consider her a romantic interest. No... not after what happened to Aria. He found it hard to picture himself with anyone at all, actually, after that tragic event.

Heaving a sigh, he tossed the invitation to the side.

"I'll go. Please send my answer to Neinheart, Jasmine." He instructed, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She nodded and politely bowed, leaving the room.

He stared out of the huge windows of his home. Magnificent, extravagant and beautiful... just like him!

Now, what was there to do at that party, besides dealing with stuffy aristocrats and leaders from all around the world? Hm, meeting up with Aran and Mercedes again would be nice...

And maybe... Freud's successor would show. He could only hope.

* * *

The warrior grunted as he tossed the invitation to the side. This 'Peace Party' sounded like a pain, and he didn't want to bother himself to attend some stupid dance party when he could be training.

What were these people thinking, honestly. The Black Wings were getting stronger each and every day- Edelstein had practically been taken over by them, despite the Resistance's efforts.

Lilin seemed to read his thoughts. She walked over and whacked him on the head with a book. He winced, rubbing his forehead (though it hadn't really hurt, it might be good to make her feel guilty) and giving her a glare.

"What!"

"Don't give me that look, Aran. I know what you're thinking," She chastised, sitting back down at her chair next to the fireplace. "You have to attend. Especially after what happened with Mercedes earlier. I regret not being able to converse fully with her... thanks to your childish way of greeting your old friend."

"But I don't remember her! That's excuse enough."

"You could have at least _tried_. And this party is the perfect chance for you to try again! Think about it, Aran. The other heroes would have probably received an invitation, too. Mercedes and the new dragon master, probably. It would be a good chance for you to strengthen your bonds with them."

Aran huffed. Mercedes seemed just like the type of spoiled blonde noble he'd rather avoid. And this dragon master-

Huh?

"Dragon master? What are you talking about? I've never heard of a dragon master." Aran grunted, sitting upright. The fire crackled and the girl inwardly grumbled about how ignorant her companion was, especially about the news regarding the Maple World.

But Lilin sighed, twirling a lock of her snowy-white hair, deciding to indulge him anyway.

"He's rumoured to be the successor of Freud, one of the heroes back a hundred years ago. From what Athena Pierce tells me, he's only thirteen, but said to be very determined. He seems a bit naive, though- at least from what she tells me."

"A blonde Elf Queen and a little kid. Sounds fun." The warrior said sarcastically.

Lilin narrowed her snowy eyes at him. "Well then. Then you don't have to worry about anything. Remember to wear your best armour for the party." And she left the room, leaving Aran dumbfounded.

"DARNIT!" Just_ what_ had he gotten himself into?


	4. The Peace Party: I

**Dr8wy: **So fast chapter four is out! Maplestory obsession, LOL. Thanks Sneha and Sonic for those words of encouragement :) And I went to the Harry Potter exhibition yesterday and bought myself a Slytherin scarf and tie.

I'm CrimsonWild30171 on Pottermore, by the way! Add me if you wish! And FYI, I totally ship Fred/George or Krum/George.

Lots of yaoi in this chapter. Love me? ;D

Oh, and if you're wondering why I spell _Mihile_ as Mikhail and _Nineheart_ and Neinheart, it's because I play MapleSEA. They're spelled differently in our server! :B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maplestory, and it belongs to Nexon/Asiasoft.

* * *

**Don't Touch Him!  
**Chapter 4

* * *

The sky was clear, and the moon at it's fullest with the stars shining brightly alongside it, further illuminating the night sky. The Palace was buzzing with activity, and the Knights in full uniform, alert and observant- for this was a night where visitors from all over the Maple World would be stepping into Ereve's Royal Palace.

Mikhail winced as he rubbed his shoulders, trying to ignore the dull throb that slowed his movements. Being a warrior, he wasn't as fast as the other Knights due to his heavy armor and sword.

This was clearly a disadvantage now- Hawkeye was coming!

"Hey there, sexy." Hawkeye purred, and stepped right up to the Knight... and wasted no time in placing a gloved hand on the blonde's well-shaped ass, chuckling at the blush that bloomed across Mikhail's cheeks.

The warrior swatted away the auburn-haired man. "Get _away_, you perverted monkey! We're on duty!" Mikhail exclaimed, a scowl on his handsome features. Hawkeye sighed, adjusting his hat so that it tipped slightly sideways. "Don't be such a prude, babe. C'mon, don't you want some of this? We can spare just _five_ minutes, can't we?"

"..." Mikhail stared at his fellow knight. "What? Do I have something on my face?" The Thunder Breaker began to pat down his face for any traces of ink or such.

"Five minutes? You do realise we're usually gone for _hours_, don't you." Mikhail said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so you admit it," Hawkeye said with a wink, grinning and showing a few of his ivory teeth. "That you and I do... _naughty_ things for hours, that you _love it_ when I touch you-" Hawkeye was stopped short when a knife pinned him to the wall.

Mikhail jumped. He drew his sword, turning backwards towards the darkness, blue eyes narrowed. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows, his golden-framed mask gleaming in the moonlight.

With a silent gaze, he eyed Mikhail through his cover slowly, from head to toe, and the Dawn Warrior could practically _feel_ the intensity of his gaze, causing a blush to bloom across his cheeks.

There was a pregnant pause.

"G-good evening, Eckhart! You should have said something, I didn't see you there." Mikhail said, breaking the awkward silence. The mysterious knight continued to stare.

"... I am a Night Walker. You _shouldn't_ be able to see me." The man finally replied, staring off to the side. Hawkeye sighed. "You didn't have to pin me to the wall, Eckheart. Just coming up here and saying 'hi' would have sufficed."

Eckheart said nothing. He merely walked up the stairs and brushed past the Dawn Warrior. But when he did, Mikhail felt the lightest of touches on his right hand, the one which clenched the handle of his sword.

Then Hawkeye and Mikhail were alone again.

"That guy creeps me out sometimes." Hawkeye whined, pulling the dagger out of his shoulder plate, freeing himself from the wall.

Mikhail nodded, not really agreeing with the Thunder Breaker inwardly. He had always seen Eckhart in a positive light, no matter how antisocial he might be.

And he was _very_ anti-social. Like the way he positioned himself on a tree-branch away from the other Knights during the day, so that even the new recruits would have to cran their necks up to look at him. Mikhail himself preferred to stand in the front of the gazebo, taking the lead as usual.

... But still. Eckhart was... _special_. He couldn't explain it, but he had always felt _something_ for the Night Walker. Something... familiar.

Ah well. No use dwelling on these confusing thoughts- especially at such an important time.

"Well, let's get to our posts! The guests should be arriving any minute."

* * *

Phantom hummed as he strolled the hallways of the palace, familiar with the portraits that decorated its walls as well as the ornaments placed on ornamental stands.

"Lord Phantom! Hello there!" The blonde thief turned around at the sound of a cheerful voice.

Ah, it was Oz, the pretty red-headed Flame Wizard from the Knights of Cygnus. She was dressed in a red ball-gown, with gold embroidered patterns near the waist. Her hair was down, and her staff was held in one hand, in gloved fingers. Red rubies adorned her neck, along with a pair of gold dangling earrings on her ears.

She looked beautiful- like a Christmas tree that those 'admins' insisted upon the adventurers decorate. But maybe he was just being biased. He liked his ladies looking simple and elegant... like how _she_ had been.

"Good evening, milady." Phantom said charmingly, winking at her. She blushed slightly, but paid it no special mind, knowing better than to fall for his flirtatious ways. Neinheart had given them a full-briefing on how to handle the Master Thief, much to their amusement.

"You're just on time! I figured you'd be late or something." She said, giving him a friendly smile.

"It's nice to know you have a good impression of me." He stated blankly, appreciating the shimmering jewels on a complicated looking piece of art, and wondering how much it might be worth. She laughed softly.

"Hm, you should probably know this by now, but the heroes are all to be gathered at this ball... including_ you_, of course. Neinheart sent me here to tell you- no disappearing _even_ if you're bored!"

And with that, she flounced away, probably off to find Irena.

Phantom then continued to hum as he turned down the right corridor, the great doors of the ballroom in sight. Adjusting his suit (he had changed into a much finer looking version of his usual outfit, resembling a military outfit- but better and... FANCIER), he made sure his hair was not out of place.

_Hah!_ As if it ever were.

The doormen bowed in respect to him, and reached for the golden handles simultaneously. Ah, a double-door entrance. How lovely. The sound of hushed chatter could be heard.

Phantom stepped in.

* * *

Aran scowled as he saw some fancy-looking asshole step through the doors, head held high and rings glittering on his fingers, practically blinding him. He felt rather out of place in his armour, since everyone else was wearing suits and uniforms, declaring their ranks and positions.

But the ladies seemed to think differently though- the armour showed off his strong and well-built figure, along with the biceps he had gotten after hacking down so many pieces of firewood for Lilin and training.

... Oh shit, the asshole was heading his way.

"Why, if it isn't _Aran_! Nice to see you again, after... what, a hundred years?" The man said loudly, his cheerful and flighty manner of greeting getting on the warrior's nerves.

"Who the hell are you?" The tanner asked bluntly, cyan eyes narrowed.

Phantom stared, face blank.

After a few moments, he threw his head back in laughter, the sound echoing around their area, making a few ladies turn around and blush at Phantom's charming self.

The thief covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Forgive me, I completely forgot about your... _state_! Hahaha, I hope you don't take any offence to that!" Phantom said, giving Aran a friendly hit on the back.

That made the warrior growl.

Phantom stepped back, raising his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. Funny... you weren't this much of a stiff back in the good old days."

Aran opened his mouth to say something very nasty- when they were interrupted by a figure running over to them.

"Good evening, you two!" Mercedes chirped, looking elegant as ever with her hair in a bun and a long, flowing blue-tinged dress on her frame. A simple diamond necklace hung from her neck, and she wore silver charm-bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

"Hello, Mercedes! Looking as magnificent as ever, I see." Phantom purred, as smooth as ever. She giggled- as she had been rather... _taken_ with the way he had came to Queen Cygnus' rescue straight after he had awoken.

The sound of quick and light footsteps came from behind him, and Aran blanched as he felt a body collide with his back, bringing them both onto the floor. He groaned, hating the way his metal and furry armour along with the cold marble floor pressed against his skin.

"What the- _Evan_! Are you okay?" Mercedes said in concern, rushing over to the two and gently pulling the brunet up by the arms to see if he was bruised. The boy blushed, and brushed off her questions, instead kneeling on the floor next to Aran.

"_Sorry!_" The boy mouthed, looking sincerely apologetic. Aran raised his eyebrows, feeling his anger dissipate. This 'Evan' was... the dragon master? Why couldn't he talk? ... But Aran digressed.

He wasn't one to yell at someone who couldn't yell back.

Sitting up, Aran grunted as he pushed himself off the floor in one swift move. "It's alright, kid. Just... make sure you look at where you're going the next time." Aran mumbled.

Phantom smirked. Apparently his old friend hadn't lost _all_ of his manners.

Not that he would have held it against such a sweet-looking thing either... so this was Evan? He looked... absolutely delectable. His brown hair was just the right length, framing those pretty features. Phantom loved the way those long eyelashes framed Evan's eyes- that sparkled like the lighter shades of sapphire on his ship.

And that outfit... a body-hugging white button up shirt, with long sleeves and no cuff-link, topped off with golden patterns at the bottom edges and a cute cravat that hung out of the shirt- lace included.

He wore shorts, that were neatly pressed and white as well, complementing his slim figure and cute bottom. His shoes were white boots and gold buckles, complimenting the tanned complexion and shapely legs.

To describe this boy in one word?

'_Breathtaking_', Phantom mused to himself, smiling.

His... 'mischievous' side was beginning to take over, and Evan was tempting him... greatly so. He hadn't done anything this batshit insane since his days with Aria.

He missed this feeling. He _had_ missed it. It was back now, full-force.

"Good evening, _Evan_," Phantom purred out the boy's name seductively, making the brunet's eyes widen with alarm. "It's nice to finally meet you... I'm the Master Thief Phantom. It's a pleasure." And with that, he took the dragon master's hand in his gloved one, brushing his lips gently against the knuckles like how any _fine gentleman_ would.

Only he maintained eye-contact with the unsuspecting boy the whole time, enjoying the way Evan's mouth made a little 'o' and the way his cheeks dusted pink.

"Wow, that's adorable!" A voice brought Phantom out of his less-than-decent thoughts, bringing his attention to the Queen of Ereve. Her hair left down as usual, Cygnus wore a flowing silver dress with no jewellery but the golden circlet on her head, making her look as regal as she could... for her age.

She looked very sweet though.

Evan blushed, pulling his hand away from the thief. Phantom himself was embarrassed to say that he let out a noise that sounded dangerously close to a whine.

Besides Cygnus stood Neinheart, dressed in traditional dress-robes with a tie and everything. How distastefully boring, Phantom thought, but paid it no more attention than he had to.

"I see you've wasted no time getting... _familiar_ with your fellow heroes, Phantom."

Aran snorted while Mercedes stifled a grin. Remaining ignorant to the insult, the platinum-blonde merely chose to piss Neinheart off further, much to the amusement of the Queen and his fellow heroes.

"Why, yes. Evan and I were just getting _acquainted_," With that, Phantom pulled Evan by the waist, back against his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's small body (he was rather short compared to the legendary thief).

There were squeals from a few of the females and shouts of protest from the remaining women. Evan gulped, trying to pry Phantom's well-muscled arms away from himself. The thief remained as he was though, not budging one bit.

Neinheart's eyebrow twitched.

"... I would appreciate it if you would keep such _obscene_ acts to a minimum, Phantom." The advisor said, not breaking eye-contact.

Phantom did the same, but with a smile on his face. "It's a free country, isn't it?"

You could practically see the electricity crackling in the air.

The cold atmosphere made Evan uncomfortable. He was about to elbow his captor to make Phantom release him (as mean as it sounded) when he felt a slight burn on his palm.

Raising his right hand, he saw the symbol of his and Mir's bond glowing. Phantom snapped his attention to the mark. "Why, I almost forgot! Where's this dragon of yours? I can only assume he's related to Afrien somehow..."

Evan winced as the burning sensation got stronger. This couldn't be good- Mir had chosen to frolic in the castle pond instead of following him into the castle. Did something happen?

Pulling himself forcefully out of Phantom's embrace, he ran for the doors, throwing them open violently and zoomed down the hall.

"... Well, that was some way to make an exit." Phantom said, eyebrows raised.

* * *

Mir squealed as the men dragged him by his tail against the cobblestoned path, digging his claws into the cement.

"Lemme go you jerks!" He roared, smoke pouring out of his nostrils. The men wearing the Black Wings uniform ignored the dragon's violent protests, and instead tightened their grip on his tail.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, his dark shades glinting on the moonlight.

"Don't agitate it anymore. You wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it's fire-breath, believe me." The man sounded familiar, and so did that unseen gaze from behind those shades.

"Yes, General Hiver!"

It was then that Mir remembered- that voice that he heard taunt his master as he screamed in pain, taking hit after hit but refusing to give up, and those shades... he'd look into their black depths as he took that blow for Evan, and blacked out.

"_YOU_!" Mir roared, thrashing and tail lashing out violently. Hiver took an unconscious step back, this dragon brought back some painful memories for him.

But his master on the other hand... where was the boy anyway?

The sound of light footsteps could be heard running across the silver-twined bridge, and the Onyx Dragon looked up hopefully.

It was Evan, eyes wide with fear and wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He blasted the Black Wings Henchmen away with a simple spell, and ran over to his dragon, not noticing the other man a few meters away from him, covered by the shadows of the tall trees. Evan fussed over Mir, giving him a hug around the neck and checking for bruises or injuries.

Hiver watched, silently.

"Evan, let's get out of here!" Mir hissed frantically, biting his master's collar and lifting him up. Evan winced, and swatted Mir away.

"_What's wrong, Mir?_" The dragon master thought, confused.

Unknown to him, the Black Wings General had started moving towards them.

"It's him! _Hiver_!" Mir said, big eyes anxious. Evan froze, and went completely numb as he heard the name. Memories started flooding back into his mind...

_The pain... the disgusting feeling of those hands on his body... the way he had penetrated him... over and over..._

Evan gasped shakily as he felt a gloved hand on his back.

"Hello, Evan."

* * *

Aran stomped out of the castle and into the garden, wanting to get away from all the trivial socializing his allies insisted upon. Mercedes had decided that _she_ had somehow gotten the authority to order him around.

Then she asked him to look for Evan, who had ran out a little while earlier in a tizzy.

"Stupid kid..." He grumbled under his breath, trying to ignore the giggling that was coming from a few ladies at a nearby balcony, who appreciated his strong physique and well-featured face.

Then he heard it- a screeching sound, that came from nearby the pond. It sounded frantic, and helpless. Aran dashed towards it, his heroic instincts taking over. He had never been one to neglect someone in need for help, despite his cold demeanour.

_Had_ he been this cold? Perhaps back then, he had been happier. When he actually _remembered_ everyone important to him.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

Aran's cyan eyes widened at what he saw- a tall and bulked man wearing the _Black Wings_ uniform, holding a struggling Evan to his chest as his fellow henchmen pinned Mir to the floor.

The warrior didn't need any other form of affirmation, and immediately attacked the men holding Mir down, the familiar polar bear swipe coming out to greet their stunned faces. Good thing he brought his pole-arm along with him at all times.

Aran snapped his head towards where the suspicious man was standing, Evan in hand.

"Release him." Aran said, eyes narrowed.

The man's eyebrows narrowed. "I refuse. I came here to take the dragon... _but_ I see I should have brought more _ capable_ assistants. So if I can't have the dragon... I'll take _this_ instead."

And to Aran's utter disgust, Hiver bit onto Evan's earlobe, eliciting a hoarse scream from the boy. "_L-let me go_...!" Evan rasped out, shocked and yet... slightly happy to hear his voice once more.

Then, he fell to the ground. Blinking, Evan scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wand, which had fallen a few feet away from him. Mir immediately flew to his side, the both of them ready to attack.

It wasn't really necessary though- Aran had tackled the man to the ground, and was currently punching the mesos out of him. Evan raised his eyebrows, and stepped forwards, brandishing his wand in Hiver's face.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Hiver hissed, shades slipping off his face as Aran punched him one more time. Evan looked the Black Wings Member in the eye.

.

.

.

What he saw... was _disgusting_.

Those eyes had seen to countless deaths, suffering... they had watched him as he had been_ defiled_.

Evan would end this.

He began chanting a spell under his breath.

"_Ezaltor_!" Evan whispered, and Hiver jerked as his body felt all sorts of pain.

Then... a few seconds later, he was lifeless, the colour drained from his face.

.

.

.

Aran stepped back from the lifeless body, a bit shell-shocked. He never expected the kid to just... _kill_ the man. They would have probably been able to take him prisoner and question him... but now...

He sighed, turning towards the boy who was sitting splayed on the grass a few feet away from the body, his dragon behind him. Mir was purring, nuzzling his snout at his owner's neck, trying to comfort the boy.

Evan looked up at Aran. "I... I killed him." The boy said meekly. Aran nodded. "Yeah, I saw. Didn't really expect you to, though. Had some sort of grudge?"

As soon as those words left Aran's lips, Evan wrapped his hands tightly around his body and shivered.

And to the warrior's dismay, Evan began... to cry.

Body racking with sobs, the brunet brought his hands to his face, not wanting to show Aran his emotional disarray. Mir grew fearful. They had defeated countless of enemies before, and not once had Evan broken down like this!

He looked at the older hero, big eyes begging him to do something. Aran 'tsked', yelling at himself inwardly for being such a sucker for big, shimmery eyes.

Like the eyes those fucking penguins made when they wanted him to do some trivial chore for them.

Sighing, he dropped to his knees and pulled Evan up against his broad chest. The dragon master stopped crying for a moment, looking up at Aran, shocked.

"It's okay, kid. Just let it out." Aran said softly, placing a hand on Evan's back. It was then that Aran realised how _young _and... _fragile_ this boy was. He was thirteen, and didn't even reach up to Mercedes' shoulders. He fit perfectly in Aran's hold, like how a large teddy bear would have.

"S-sorry." Evan hiccuped. The tears continued to flow, and the boy's sobs continued once more.

This only made Aran hold the fragile body in his arms tighter, feeling his heart clench at those heart-breaking sobs of grief and pain. Mir looked at the two of them, grateful for Aran's actions.

After a few more minutes, a few more people approached the area.

It was Mikhail and Hawkeye, the sound of Mikhail's metal boots giving off clanking noises.

"What happened here?" Mikhail said, assessing the situation with his sky-blue eyes. Hawkeye approached the body on the floor, fingers reaching under the neck.

"There's no pulse. And a Black Wings Member too... they've got a lot of nerve showing up here." The Thunder Breaker's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll go get Neinheart." He said, glancing back of Mikhail.

The knight nodded, and turned towards Aran, who still held Evan. Though now, the brunet had calmed down, merely crying silently and gripping the front of Aran's shirt.

"That _bastard_," Aran jerked his head in the direction of Hiver's unmoving body. "Tried to kidnap the dragon, and then Evan." Aran growled, and Mikhail blinked.

"I see... Well... At least it's over. I'm sure Evan's shocked by all that has happened. You're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms until he feels better- I'm sure Her Highness won't mind." Mikhail said, moving over to where they were and kneeling down.

He gave Evan a smile. "It's okay now, Evan. You all should be heading back inside. Let us handle this." Though his gaze was kind, Mikhail's words were laced with steel.

Aran nodded. "Thank you. I'll be bringing him to my assigned guest room, then. I got the key from Neinheart earlier..."

"Of course. And don't worry, I'll inform the others of what happened. Just make sure Evan feels better, alright?" Mikhail said, patting the brunet's hair with a gloved hand.

For a moment there, Aran was reminded of a mother-hen. Who knew the fearsome Dawn Warrior could be such a fuss.

Nevertheless, the hero lifted Evan up, carrying him with his right arm, the left holding his pole-arm. It had gotten dusty after he dropped it during the fight. He'd have to polish it later.

Mir trailed behind the two, staying silent. Mikhail watched them leave, his eyes distraught.

"The Black Wings... huh." He said silently to himself, staring upwards at the beautiful moon. Such a beautiful sight. But it wouldn't be beautiful much longer if they didn't do anything about the Black Wings.

He had sworn to protect his empress and the Maple World with his life. He would never break that vow.

* * *

**In loving memory of DevientGrey (Lucien), who had passed away after an accident.  
You'll be remembered for your awesomeness. **

**Rock on bro. I never got a chance to talk with you, but you sound pretty cool. **

**~ May the awesomeness always be with you. ~**

**xoxo. **

* * *

**~ X ~ **


	5. The Peace Party: II

**Dr8wy: **Oh my god, is it true that they're removing all fanfictions rated M? _What is this shit_? And it's all thanks to Critics United, I bet. They're just a bunch of pathetic losers in Real Life, maybe that's why they're so desperate for attention?

And yeah, I get that there _ARE_ people out there who don't know the terms and guidelines- I've made a few mistakes, and after reading through them again, I thanked the member for telling me and removed said story. I don't blame them for that.

But _seriously_? You're of course** obliged** to tell people what they're doing wrong- that's what **REVIEWS** are for; not for sucking up to the author in order to get them to post the next chapter.

Though you don't have to be such _assholes_ about it. Think about it. And you wonder why we don't appreciate your help.

**Note: **My Ao3 invitation has arrived, so I may be moving my stories over there. My pen-name will be: Dr8w. Be sure to check it out if I'm suddenly gone! I'll put this on my profile too.

And aren't I just_ awful_ for this late update?

* * *

**Don't Touch Him!  
**Chapter 5

* * *

Warm.

The first thing Evan felt as his eyelids fluttered open was a comforting warmth that encased his back, and the feel of silk against his skin. He drowsily pushed himself up- stopping when he felt a strong arm holding his waist down.

He blinked.

"_Five m're minuthh's_..." A deep voice grumbled from next to the brunet's body. Slowly and fearfully, he dared himself to turn and look at who was next to him. Part of him just wanted to jump out of the bed and _run_.

The memories of yesterday night came flowing back; and he remembered. Seeing Hiver again, the fight... his death... then... , so it couldn't be Hiver next to him. The arm was rather tanned... and oh. He was clothed.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and came face-to-face with Aran, who was asleep, half of his face covered by a pillow. The warrior was asleep, and judging from the eye-bags he had, it wasn't a really good one.

But Evan really needed to get up. Nature was calling.

"... Aran?" Evan whispered, feeling strange as he spoke. It had been awhile since he'd heard his voice, though it was something to be thankful for.

The tanned warrior mumbled something in his sleep, a hand reaching up to rub at sleep-filled eyes. And slowly he opened them; bleary cyan eyes gazing at Evan, registering where he was.

"Oh, good morning. Good thing you're awake." Aran said, yawning and not bothering to cover his mouth. Mercedes would be appalled at his lack of manners, Evan thought.

"... Yeah. I'm awake." Evan said, giving a tired smile. Aran caught the double meaning behind that sentence. "Well... your voice is back. That's good."

"Yeap."

An awkward silence descended upon them, both bleary-eyed and warm under the silk duvet.

"GOOD MORNING!" Mercedes burst into the room, eyes wide and hair fizzled. Aran gave a loud yell and promptly fell off the bed, dragging the covers with him. Evan's eyes went wide, shivering a little from the cold air that brushed against his skin.

"Um, good morning." The brunet said, patting down his hair. "Why so loud? It's morning." Evan said, while at the exact same time, Aran popped up from the other side of the bed, giving her a constipated glare.

"... No reason, really. I just wanted to make sure Evan was okay." She said, raising her eyebrows at their... _compromising_ position.

Immediately, Aran scrambled up to his feet, throwing the covers on the brunet boy. Evan raised his eyebrows, while Mercedes stiffled a laugh. "Anyway... how are you feeling, Evan?" She fussed over him as he tried to avoid her manicured fingers prodding at his face.

"Gah! I'm fine! I'm just a little hungry, that's all." He said, getting up as well. It was then that he noticed that Aran was shirtless. Well... wow. Aran sure kept himself in top shape. Evan had never seen abs like those in his life.

"We'd better get to the dining hall! The rest are waiting for us. Neinheart said he had an announcement to make." The Elf Queen stated, leaving. "Just get changed into your day clothes and meet me there!"

Evan looked down at his attire- it was the same clothes he had worn yesterday, only without the cravat and the cuff-links. His shoes were off, thrown at the side of the room.

He guessed it was Aran who had taken them off yesterday.

"Here, one of the maids left a fresh change of clothes for us. Get changed." Aran said, pushing him towards the joined bathroom. Evan nodded, taking the clothes (a pair of brown pants and a white dress-shirt, along with a pair of boxers) and stepping into the bathroom.

It was grand, to say the least. The taps were carved into finely detailed leaf patterns, made with pure silver. The mirror was huge- taking up almost a whole wall of the bathroom. The tub (more like a mini-pool, actually. It was the size of probably three king-sized beds) was already filled, herbs floating in the water and giving off a calming aroma.

Closing the door behind him, Evan started to strip.

Shivering as the cold air brushed against tanned skin, he slid off the shirt first, folding it neatly and placing it on the counter top. He did the same with his pants, carefully easing out the creases of the smooth fabric.

These had been a gift to him from Mercedes, and he certainly didn't want to show her that he wasn't appreciative of her gift.

Finally, he slid his legs into the water first, liking the way the lavender and petals swirled around his thighs. Then, with a sigh of relief, he lowered himself into the water, submerging himself completely.

He took the wash-cloth and started to wipe his arms clean, wondering what the different products in all the glass tubes were.

He had never encountered a bathroom as fancy as this before.

His family had a _normal_ sized bathroom at home, complete with a tub and a shower. During his travels, he and Mir opted to stay at lower-class motels to save mesos.

They had never been bothered by it, needing only the basic comforts.

After a while, Evan began to feel funny. His eyelids began to feel heavy, and his breathing slowed. The little waves in the tub he made with his hands brushed against the edges of the bath, causing little drops of water to drip onto the floor.

Strange... he felt so tired...

...like he was falling...

...asleep...

* * *

Once again, Phantom had made a complete and utter _arse_ of himself... at least, according to Neinheart.

"What the hell is wrong with you, thief!" Neinheart exclaimed, banging his fist on the breakfast table. The handsome blonde thief merely raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his cup of Edelstein-brand Tea.

The best kind, of course.

He remained silent, making his displeasure known throughout the whole room. Phantom rarely got annoyed. Most of the time, he was all smiles and flirtatious winks.

But he was growing tired of Neinheart's nagging.

"I don't see what the problem is, _No_heart." Phantom sighed, rubbing his temples.

A vein in the advisor's forehead popped. "NO PROBLEM!? YOU WOKE UP WITH _TWO_ MAIDS NAKED IN YOUR BED! _How is that not supposed to be a problem?!_ You've practically soiled the Queen's innocent eyes!" He flailed, nearly hitting Cygnus' forehead with his right hand.

The Queen of Erev giggled. "It's okay, honestly. I know how adults like to wrestle naked." She stated cheerfully. "I just didn't know they did it in triples!" She said, completely unknowing of how funny her statement sounded.

Hawkeye burst out laughing, unceremoniously spraying bits of his doughnut on Eckheart's mask. The Night Walker merely stood up from his seat with his breakfast plate in hand, choosing to stand at a corner of the room.

This is why he hated talking to people. It always ended horribly for him, he thought, flicking off the pieces of bread from his mask. Despite his high amount of luck... how ironic.

Just then, the doors to the hall opened, and Aran walked in, dressed in his usual armour. Phantom winced the moment he saw it.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing those pieces of metal? It's still _morning_ you know." He scoffed, choosing to look away. The warrior merely rolled his eyes, taking his seat next to Mercedes.

"Well, the kid's still in the bathroom. I don't know why he's taking so long. It's like he's a girl." He said, grabbing a chocolate Danish. Mercedes raised her eyebrows, tapping her nails against the rosewood table. "He's not like Phantom," At this statement, the platinum blonde looked up and raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't take long to dress at all. He's just a simple kid."

Phantom scowled, getting to his feet. "I'll go check on him, then. I've had enough of this morning's shenanigans." He sniffled dramatically and left the room, lacking his usual flare without his cape, being dressed in a simple button down shirt with long pants (he didn't have time to fashion up with Neinheart bursting into his room and throwing a fit and all).

The walk towards Evan's room was a quiet one- he met no maids or guards in the hallways, so he had the whole time to admire the scene of the rising sun from outside the gigantic windows of Erev's Royal Palace.

... He had seen this sight many times. It was nostalgic, really. He remembered walking down the hallway, hand holding Aria's tightly...

Shaking his head, he mentally chided himself. Getting sad over these old memories wouldn't do any good for his heart. At least she had died an honourable death, like he always knew she would... for the _people_.

But then again, she had left him behind. A lingering feel of bitterness towards his old love tainted his pure feelings for her. It saddened him.

Then, a loud and piercing scream shattered him out of his thoughts. It came from the room Evan and Aran had shared (_interesting_, he thought in his mind), where the doors were thrown wide open.

Dashing towards the scene with his speed, he rushed into the bathroom, where a cart had been overturned and several cleaning supplies had been spilled onto the floor.

A maid was on the marble floor of the bathroom, her eyes and mouth open wide in shock as she gestured to the bathtub.

It was then that Phantom noticed- the Dragon Master's eyes were closed, his face a deathly pale and leaning on the edge of the bath. The Master Thief rushed to his side, fingers gently touching the boy's.

No reaction.

"You there! Go get the Knights, now!" He ordered. The trembling maid scrambled to her feet and dashed madly out of the room, footsteps getting softer as she got nearer to the help.

Turning back to the brunet, Phantom noticed a bruise on the side of Evan's head. '_He must have hit his head and fell into the water. There's no other reason as to why his face is pale like that... but how did he resurface? Was it the maid? Or maybe the dragon... Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking about this!_'

Immediately, Phantom carried him out of the water, placing his undressed body on the floor. Pressing his lips to the younger male's, he breathed life into him, repeating the action a few times with some pressure against the brunet's chest.

To his immense relief, Evan's eyes snapped open, and began to cough up water. Grabbing a bunch of towels, the thief wrapped them around the Dragon Master's shivering body, and pulled him close.

Leaning into the warmth, the brunet turned to look at the phantom thief. "I... w-what happened?" He said brokenly, eyes wide with confusion and fear.

Phantom narrowed his eyes, thinking hard, and shushed the boy, pulling him to his chest.

Footsteps were heard- this time, more than one pair.

"Evan! Phantom, what's wrong with him?! Is he okay?" Mercedes dropped to her knees in front of the duo and placed a hand on Evan's cheek. "He's deathly pale! Did he get hurt?"

Aran stood behind her, eyeing the brunet with concern.

The master thief stood, turning towards the bedroom. His fellow Heroes followed behind him, not sure of what to say. After Phantom had placed Evan gently on the bed, he turned towards the Elf Queen and the Warrior.

"I think someone's trying to kill Evan." He said in a serious tone.

The brunet merely shivered and curled into the blankets, calling Mir towards him.

He was scared.

What was going on?


End file.
